The invention relates to a high-speed milling cutter system for producing metallic guide elements by combining hot forming with subsequent machining by cutting wherein in the step of hot forming a profiled section blank, matched with regard to its cross-sectional mass distribution to the step of machining by cutting, is produced such that narrow dimensional tolerances are generated by partial cutting removal in the functional area of the guide elements.
The invention also concerns a method for producing the aforementioned metallic guide elements.
Such a device or method is disclosed in German patent 196 21 536 C2. In methods and devices for producing profiled steel rods for linear guide elements by means of a combination of hot forming and subsequent cold forming, a forming step done by cutting is provided between the manufacturing stages of hot forming and cold forming. In this way, cost-intensive and time-consuming production steps are avoided.
In the case of far-reaching forklift mast systems (great lifting travel), the essentially U-shaped or H-shaped guide elements used for forklift construction are subjected, in accordance with the prior art, to a cold drawing operation after hot forming in order to narrow the dimensional chamber tolerances (functional area). In this way, the corresponding tolerances can be approximately cut in half. However, this method is not optimal in regard to business-economical and value-analytical considerations and leads to high production costs. Moreover, it has been attempted to confine the chamber dimensions by means of conventional milling technologies. This manufacturing technology however has not found acceptance in mass production because of cost and performance considerations.
Cold drawing is however not economical for this task and leads to high production costs. Moreover, it has been attempted to confine the chamber dimensions by means of conventional milling technology. This manufacturing technology however has not found acceptance in mass production because of cost and performance considerations.